Foxes, Lavender, Ice Princess
by Diresituation
Summary: One Day six year Naruto gets beaten pretty good and is found by Zabuza and Haku and joins them to train him but one year later Konoha finds him and takes him. Then in the mission in the mist will Naruto rejoin his former mentor or stay with Konoha? NarutoxHinataxFemaleHaku
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story for my MEGA UPDATE, and yes I know I release new stories like children eat candy. The reason is I have so many ideas and I can't help it, so now this is going to be my first love triangle fanfiction and by god was this one a pain to write down on paper so here we go Disclaimer: I don't own or work for the people behind the Naruto franchise please review and thoughts.**

**Kitsune meets Demon of the Mist **

It was the 10th of October in the middle of the night when a biju attacked the village of Konoha. This biju was the nine tailed fox spirit; it attacked without warning as the entire village along with the former Hokage the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi was also part of the battle. The acting Hokage the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and his wife had perished while sealing the nine tailed fox in their own son Naruto who had only been born for a few hours. This made Naruto a Jinchuriki or human sacrifice, the villagers never saw the boy as the hero that Minato wanted him to be. They only saw him as the nine tailed fox incarnate, so they ostracized the boy and turning him into an outcast. Now our story begins as young Naruto starts his quest to become the hero the villages wanted him to be.

(6 years later)

"Get the demon before he gets away" a drunken villager yelled!

"Would you assholes just leave me alone for once" Naruto asked?

"Don't listen to the beast he only wants to escape and rise again" a Chuunin said.

"Honestly don't you people have women you can go home to have possibly get lucky" Naruto asked?

"SHUT UP FREAK" a Chuunin yelled!

"_You know sooner or later I'll run out of breath and then get beaten within an inch of my life while these people just laugh, the god damn bastards" Naruto thought._

As Naruto was thinking this he noticed his feet taking him to the village gate with no guards in the area. The reason being they went to Hokage tower to see the Sandaime for a possible mission for them to do. Though it struck Naruto how stupid the guards where sometimes and now was their crowning moment as Naruto kept on sprinting until a sharp pain hit his right leg.

Naruto looked down, to see a kunai embedded into it then his body was assaulted by people punching, kicking, throwing rocks, slicing him with kunai, and torching him with fire Jutsu. During it all he could do is scream in pain and begging them to stop but the people just laughed it off and continued.

"Summoning Jutsu Giant Crow" a Chuunin said.

"What do you want from me you twig" the summon asked?

"Could you please fly this _thing _out of here for us" the Chuunin asked?

The summon looked at Naruto who was moaning in pain with a small hint of tears falling. The summon hated its master with a passion always summoning it whenever he was faced with an equal ninja and having the summon take care of the rest. Now her foolish and cowardly master wanted to get rid of a beaten and battered boy, the summon sighed as she lifted the boy up and flew off.

"_Forgive me young one you never deserved this kind of treatment" the summon thought._

The summon dropped Naruto near a tree so he could rest and hoped that the boy would find someone that would take care of the boy. The summon took off flying back to his contract owner, hoping that the fool would die one of these days. Soon Naruto woke up to the smell of food.

"_What smells so good" Naruto thought?_

Naruto made his way to a small camp to see two people a large man with a giant sword next to him and a girl about one year older than him eating fish and what seemed like talking. So being the gutsy and naïve child that he was tried to sneak up on them and steal one of the fish. Though as soon as he got within inches of the camp he fell to the ground due to the lack of blood.

"Zabuza-sama please look over there" a girl said.

"What is it Haku-chan" the man named Zabuza asked?

"It's a boy and it looks like he's been heavily injured, he has kunai wounds all over his body, and what looks like physical wounds like punches, kicks, and getting rocks thrown at him" Haku said.

"Y-y-you g-got t-t-that r-r-right" Naruto croaked as he coughed up blood.

"Zabuza-sama this boys eyes are like mine pain and loneliness can we please help him" Haku asked?

"W-why w-would y-you h-help m-me" Naruto asked?

Naruto was now coughing up a nice amount of blood as Haku was now bandaging his wounds and praying that the boy would live through the day. Zabuza was now looking at the boy and then Haku and watched as his adopted daughter was franticly trying to save a boy she just met, just because of the same look in their eyes.

"Boy what's your name" Zabuza asked?

"M-my n-name is Naruto Uzumaki it's a-a pleasure" Naruto said.

Now the nine tailed fox woke up from sleeping and saw the damage that his container had gone through and saw the young girl franticly trying to help the boy. So the nine tailed fox used some of its chakra to help quicken the healing process if even a little. Soon the bleeding stopped so Naruto sat up a bit more.

"Well Naruto my name is Zabuza Momochi and this is my daughter Haku Momochi it's a pleasure"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun" Haku said.

"Same to you Zabuza-san, Haku-chan" Naruto said.

"So Naruto you have two options as of right now either return to a place that obviously treats you like crap or you come with me and Haku and become my student which sounds the best to you" Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-sensei I'll do my very best to live up to your expectations" Naruto said.

"Alright, but first your first name had to go I'm sorry but Naruto just sounds weird, so from now on your name is Cecil Uzumaki" Zabuza said.

"I like that name Cecil Uzumaki well then Zabuza-sensei, Haku-chan shall we get the hell out of here" Cecil asked?

"I think it's a very good idea Cecil-kun" Haku said.

With that Cecil, Haku, and Zabuza left their camp and headed off to parts unknown. Though Cecil left behind a few people who he deeply cared about the Sandaime who he shared a grandfather and grandson relationship, Iruka an academy teacher who like Naruto the most out of all his students, a certain shy Hyuga girl she was the only one besides Iruka who saw that Naruto was possible of things, and Ookami a female ANBU he saw her as an older sister and would snap if any one even said one bad thing about her.

(Back at Konoha)

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU IDIOTS CHASED, INJURED, AND THREW OUT NARUTO" the Sandaime asked?

"Y-yes l-lord H-Hokage b-but t-t-the d-d-demon d-d-deserved it" a Chuunin said scared"

"TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU SHITHEAD YOU USE YOUR SUMMON AND HAVE HER FLY NARUTO AWAY" the Sandaime raged!

"Yes I did sir" the Chuunin said confidently.

"Ookami take his summoning contract and sever it now" The Sandaime said.

"Will do lord Hokage" Ookami said.

"NOW BACK YOU ASSHOLES, YOU CHUUNIN ARE STRIPPED OF YOUR RANK AND ANY PRIVILEGES. YOU CIVILIANS ARE SENTANCED TO SEE IBIKI" the Sandaime yelled!

"Lord Hokage maybe Inu and I should go out to find Naruto" Ookami said.

"Sorry Ookami but Inu is on a border mission and I can't lose you if Naruto does come back" the Sandaime said.

Hiruzen was now tied, sure Naruto had a bad childhood but Hiruzen was planning to take steps to stop it. How you may ask he was planning either Ookami or himself adopt the young Jinchuriki and raise him as a normal human being. Though now the plan was destroyed and he only had himself to blame.

The young Hyuga heiress named Hinata was also hit hard by the sudden news that her most favorite person in Konoha ran away. Soon she was demoted from heiress and was thrown out, so a Jounin named Kurenai Yuhi who saw young Hinata as a younger sister decided to go to the Sandaime to adopt Hinata.

Iruka was also saddened that Naruto had left, though he wouldn't admit it in front of the class Naruto was his favorite student. He also treated Naruto like a son and did things for Naruto like taking the young boy out for Ramen almost every day. Now teaching held no interest and started to teach his class as a hollow shell of a man.

Ookami was the last person that ever wanted Naruto to ever leave. Ookami tried countless times to adopt young Naruto but the council always held the same answer "no" and now Naruto was gone. It killed her on the inside that she wasn't out there searching every nook and cranny and leaving no stone untouched looking for Naruto.

The civilians on the other hand started to throw parties now that the so called demon had gone. Some of the veteran ninja from the nine tailed fox attack had also started to enjoy Naruto leaving until the ANBU and one personally by the codename Ookami broke up the parties. Needless to say about seventy ninja Chuunin and Jounin alike where hospitalized and then stripped of their ranks. Civilians on the other hand where six hundred in the hospital and then when they got out they went straight to Ibiki.

"Sarutobi I suggest that you arrest Ookami and throw her out of the ANBU" a man said.

"For the last time Danzo it'll never happen now would you please tell me how it stands in finding Naruto" the Sandaime said.

"The demon is still nowhere to be found Hiruzen we've looked all over the village" Danzo said.

"ENOUGH, Naruto isn't a demon if he was we would all be dead right now instead of sitting here trying to find him" the Sandaime said.

"But lord Hokage why do you want that beast back so bad" a civilian council member asked?

"Easy, because I see Naruto as a grandson to me and I'd do anything to see him safe" the Sandaime said.

The room exploded with comments about what Hiruzen Sarutobi just said. Said man was rubbing his temples in pain, so he did only thing he could do he released as much killing intent to make everyone in the room to keep quite. When the room was silent again the meeting went on, and as soon as the talking died down the meeting ended.

"_Well Naruto-kun I hope you have a good night because when Inu returns I'll send him and Ookami to find you and bring you home" Sandaime thought._

(Forest border between Konoha and Wave)

"Well Cecil-san I think it's time to begin your training" Zabuza said.

"Sure thing Zabuza-sensei" Cecil said.

"Now to begin with channel your chakra into this slip of paper to find your Chakra nature" Zabuza said.

Naruto did just that and as soon as he did the paper was sliced in half one side got wet while the other side burnt.

"Well Cecil-san you have three Chakra natures wind, water, and fire I'm going to teach you Kenjutsu and water style Jutsu" Zabuza said.

"What are we going to do first Zabuza-sensei" Cecil asked?

"Well first I'm going to get you a Katana and we'll start their and then we'll work on Jutsu with Haku-chan" Zabuza said.

"Haku-chan did you hear that you and I are going to train together" Cecil said.

"Yes I heard you Cecil-kun now why don't we work on getting you a Katana first then Jutsu later" Haku said.

With that Cecil, Haku, Zabuza went for a civilian village and bought Cecil a sword. It was a black Katana with a black blade and a sheathe with black and red swirls on it. (A/N I suck at explaining so for the Katana think Ichigo's Bankai without the swastika, the hilt is like a normal Katana)

**I hope you guys like the first chapter and yes I know I'm taking some stuff from other stories but I don't mean to. And for Ookami just try to guess who it is, it took me and two of my friends to finally decide who it should be. So like I asked please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter in my new story and for all of those who thought it was Anko or Yugao I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Though I and my friend had some disagreements about this chapter I still hope you guys like it. I'll try to make this one as long as possible so it meets your demands my dear readers. Now that is out of the was Disclaimer: I don't own or work for anything Naruto related, so now IT'S SHOW TIME!**

**Konoha comes calling**

It had been one year sense Cecil had joined up with Zabuza and Haku, he began to train right away in the art of Kenjutsu. With his sword he named Tensa Zangetsu that he got in the store, it turned out that Cecil was a natural for learning Kenjutsu and having Zabuza as a teacher helps also.

Zabuza was a merciless teacher, as he would push Cecil to the breaking point and forced Cecil to kill off all or any emotion he had. This turned Cecil into a cold and razor sharp Kenjutsu user, though Haku kept on bringing back Cecil's emotions of happiness, joy, anger, shame, and pride. The reason why was as plain as day, just her presence was enough to unearth the emotions he killed. Soon they were near the border between wave and another small village when they decided to camp for the night

"Hey Zabuza-sensei why don't you and Haku-chan get some rest for tonight I'll be on for the first watch until two in the morning" Cecil said.

"Are you sure Cecil-kun, I mean that's a long time and it's nine at night" Haku asked?

"Haku-chan has a point Cecil-san I don't want you tired for our training" Zabuza said.

"I'll be fine Zabuza-sensei, if you want I'll wake you when it's time for someone else to take over" Cecil said.

"Fine Cecil-san, just don't forget alright" Zabuza said.

Cecil just nodded as his two friends went to sleep Cecil made a small fire so he could see any shadows of enemy ninja that happen to be looking for the three. Cecil kept Tensa Zangetsu close to him, it was the first lesson Zabuza ever taught him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Alright listen up Cecil-san, your first lesson is never and I mean NEVER take your eyes off your blade" Zabuza said._

"_Why Zabuza-sensei, I mean couldn't you take your eyes off it for just a second or something" Cecil asked?_

"_No Cecil-san, because the moment you do that is the moment you die" Zabuza said._

"_I understand Zabuza-sensei" Cecil said._

_(Flashback end)_

Soon Cecil sensed three chakra sources and he only recognized one of them, his Ookami-nee-chan. They kept on getting closer and closer to the camp, so Cecil did the only thing he could think of protect Zabuza and Haku. So in a flash he whipped out a storage scroll and sealed Tensa Zangetsu inside it, he also put a safety on by putting a barrier around the scroll by poking his, Zabuza's, and Haku's finger causing it to bleed. Cecil placed the scroll next to Haku and went on to other things.

Then Cecil put a chakra suppression seal on both Zabuza and Haku, it would go out the moment he and his three captures entered Konoha. Followed by writing a letter to the two people who treated him like a person and not a demon like the bastards back at Konoha, Cecil placed the letter under Zabuza's hand.

Finally Cecil killed the fire with the water from his water bottle. This in turn alerted the three that someone was near, this was the fifteenth camp that Ookami had searched and if she didn't find Naruto there would be hell.

(Konoha one year ago)

"Inu reporting for duty sir" Inu said.

"Good now that you're here we just need to wait for Ookami and Crow, then we can get things started" the Sandaime said.

Within five minutes two more Anbu showed up in a swirl of leaves. Inu was shocked the first person was without a doubt Ookami, though the second person just killed it for Inu it was Crow. This was the smartest Anbu in the black ops and if the Sandaime needed him, Ookami, and Crow it must be something big.

"We have arrived as you requested Hokage-sama" Crow said.

"I can see that thank you Crow. Now on to more important matters I think it's finally time to search for Naruto-kun" the Sandaime said.

Both Inu and Crow looked at Ookami who was shaking, you see whenever she was away on missions she would look for any trace for her little brother. Also putting more civilians, Shinobi, and Kunoichi in the hospital for calling her little brother a demon was also becoming more frequent in Konoha.

"We understand Hokage-sama we will search and find Naru-chan, I mean Naruto Uzumaki and bring him back home" Ookami said.

With that out of the way Crow, Inu, and Ookami all vanished in a swirl of leaves and sprinted out into the forest. They stopped at every single village they came across asking any villager they came across if they saw a blond haired boy with a smile that could make the person he was smiling at also smile. They all held the same answer "no" so then the three Anbu started looking at campsites. So far every campsite showed no signs of the boy. All they found was either travelers or bandits as they almost began to rape girls from the villages they went to.

Of course they saved the girls and sent them home so that ate up some time by escorting the girls back home. Though soon they got a break in the search when they heard some travelers saying something about a young boy with blond hair and the most beautiful blue anyone has ever seen. When they asked the travelers were they had seen the boy they said past the river to the northwest.

(Present time)

"Don't worry Yugao-san, if he isn't here we'll go back to the town and rest in the inn" Inu said.

"And leave my little Naru-chan out here I don't think so Kakashi-san" Yugao said.

"I have to agree with Ookami on this one Inu I refuse to see Hinata-chan mope around the village anymore" Crow said.

"Itachi-kun for the last time just call us by our real names" Yugao said.

"Silence I see a shadow coming our way" Itachi said.

Soon Yugao was tackled by a blond blur who was crying out the name Ookami-nee-chan. Yugao looked at said blur and turned out to be her little brother Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh.

"Ookami-nee-chan *sob* I missed *sob* you so much" Cecil cried.

Yugao held the crying boy in her arms as she felt her shirt getting wetter and wetter by the minute. Truth was Cecil indeed missed his nee-chan very much and even though he had Zabuza and Haku, they just couldn't fill the void when he parted with her.

You see Zabuza took on the role of being a teacher and an older brother much like Iruka did back when he was in Konoha. While Haku took on the role of being the shy friend that would faint whenever Naruto was being a naïve dunce, kind of like how Hinata was back at the academy.

"Shh, calm down my little Naru-chan everything is alright I'm right here" Yugao said.

Naruto looked at both Kakashi and Itachi and all of a sudden a wave of fear hit him as he clutched onto Yugao's shirt with all his might praying she wouldn't let him go.

"Crow, Inu would you two calm down for kami's sake you're freaking out my little Naru-chan" Yugao yelled!

"Hello Naruto-kun my name is Itachi Uchiha it's very nice to meet you" Itachi said.

"H-hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you to Itachi-san" Cecil said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto my name is Kakashi and like Itachi it's nice to meet you" Kakashi said.

"Hey Ookami-nee-chan is he the pervert Cyclops you told me about" Naruto asked while pointing at Kakashi.

"Yes he is my little Naru-chan, now let's get you home the Hokage and Hinata will be over joyed to see you again" Yugao said.

"_I guess this is farewell for now Zabuza-sensei, Haku-chan I'll see you two someday and I'll rejoin you once again" Naruto said._

It took them about four hours to get to an inn near Konoha as the four slept in their beds. It was about eight in the morning when the four took off to Konoha, truth be told if Ookami hadn't shown up he would woke Zabuza and Haku and the trio would slip away into the darkness and continued on.

(Back to Zabuza and Haku)

"Zabuza-sama wake up Cecil-kun isn't here, and this scroll holds Tensa Zangetsu" a frantic Haku said.

Zabuza woke up in a heartbeat and looked around for his student; he kept on looking until he felt a piece of paper in his hand.

"Haku-chan I think this will explain why he isn't here anymore" Zabuza said.

_Dear Zabuza-sensei and Haku-chan,_

_I'm sorry that you two have to find out what happened to me like this. But Konoha Anbu were approaching on our camp and I recognized one of the chakra nature signatures as Ookami-nee-chan. If they found you and Haku they would've killed you both by saying you kidnapped me after I was dumped from that hell hole called Konoha. So I did the only thing I could possibly think of I would go back to Konoha so I could protect the both of you, you might also notice that both your index fingers have a bandage on it. The reason is quite simple I put a barrier around Tensa Zangetsu so that only you, Haku-chan, or I can touch the blade. Also I placed chakra suppression seals on both of you so the Anbu wouldn't find you. Though the seals will go out by the time I'm back in Konoha. But don't worry I'll continue to train so I won't get soft on you guys if we ever meet again._

_Cecil Uzumaki_

"Damn you Cecil-san when or if we ever meet again I'll kill you for this" Zabuza said.

Haku was in tears after reading the letter, even after she had silently swore that she would protect both her precious people. Now one of them was going into the lion's den so he could protect them. Though now her resolve was absolute, she would get stronger so one day she could go to Konoha and rescue her Cecil-kun.

(Hokage office)

"Well Naruto-kun do you mind if you tell us what happened to you after you were thrown out of the village" the Sandaime asked?

"Sure thing Jiji, I woke in a forest leaning against some trees then I walked around trying to find my way back home. Though when I walked further I walked into a camp full of what Ookami-nee-chan says are bandits. So they asked me if I had any parents and when I said no they grabbed me and started to beat me while saying "good slaves don't need a family" then one night they all got drunk so I took a chance and I fled. After that I was wondering around hoping to find a civilian village and ask for directions back to Konoha. It was getting dark so I decided to make a small camp, I was asleep until I heard voices, and the rest Ookami-nee-chan and her friends can tell you" Cecil lied.

"You sound like you had quite the adventure Naruto-kun, why don't you go home and get some sleep alright" the Sandaime said.

"Sure thing Jiji, good night Ookami-nee-chan, Itachi-san, perverted Cyclops, and Jiji" Cecil said.

"God I wish he would stop calling me that" Kakashi said.

"Now then, does that story sound a bit too foggy to any of you" the Sandaime asked?

"I was thinking the same thing until I remember Naruto-kun, hugging Yugao for dear life when we found him and he was crying" Itachi said.

"Alright it sounds like he was a bit traumatized by this, but maybe seeing Iruka and Hinata will make him feel a bit better" the Sandaime said.

"I'll go fetch them for you Hokage-sama" Itachi said.

Within a few minutes there stood Iruka Chuunin teacher of the academy and next to him was Hinata Yuhi both wondering why on earth the Hokage needed to see them.

"Hello you two I have very good news for the both of you, we have found and brought home the number one knuckle head Naruto Uzumaki" the Sandaime said.

Both Iruka and Hinata both began to shake as Hinata started to shed tears of joy that her best friend and secret crush had returned home. While Iruka was smiling, like a long lost piece of him had returned and he wouldn't let that piece go anymore.

"Ookami do you mind bringing Naruto-kun here so he can hear this" the Sandaime said.

"Sure thing Hokage-sama" Ookami said.

Five minutes later Ookami and Cecil who glued to her leg showed up. The next thing Iruka knew Cecil plowed into him with a massive hug, Iruka gave the hug back not wanting to let go until Cecil noticed Hinata and quickly hugged her, though this proved to be a fatal blow as the poor shy girl almost fainted.

"Now then Iruka, how would you like it if Naruto was put back in your class at the academy" the Sandaime asked?

"Hokage-sama I would love that" Iruka said.

"Good by tomorrow morning I'll have Naruto placed into your class" the Sandaime said.

With that all four people left the Hokage's office, and went their separate ways. Iruka walked Hinata home while Yugao brought Cecil back to the apartment her and Hayate Gekko shared for the night.

(Kurenai's apartment)

"Kurenai-nee-chan he finally came home" Hinata squealed!

"Who did Hinata" Kurenai asked?

"Naruto-kun he came back home and I'll have him in my class again starting tomorrow" Hinata said.

"I'm so glad for you Hinata, though you seem extra happy though" Kurenai said.

"Naruto-kun hugged me, and I didn't faint if only it lasted longer" Hinata said.

"Well Hinata maybe sometime down the lane you'll work up enough courage to go further, but for now it's time for bed" Kurenai said.

(Next day)

"Hello again everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to either become the greatest Hokage, or be a better Anbu then my Ookami-nee-chan" Cecil said.

"Well Naruto I'd like you to take a seat next to Hinata Yuhi for the time being" Iruka said.

Time flew by on Cecil's first day back, whenever there was break in the action Cecil and Hinata would make small talk which caused the shy girl to just nod or blush even redder which would make an apple jealous.

Cecil also kept his true strength to himself, because if he stated out in the open that he was trained by the demon of the bloody mist the stupid civilian council would be badgering him to start training Sasuke Uchiha.

The entire Uchiha clan besides Sasuke, Mikoto, and children survived the massacre and the killer was none other than Anbu captain Itachi Uchiha.

It made no sense to Cecil, the first time he talked to him Itachi sounded like a really nice guy and now to just jump the gun like that and slaughter his clan members just for shits and giggles it just didn't seems right.

**Time skip four weeks later**

We find Cecil in training ground twenty holding a Sakabatou (Reverse-Blade Sword) combining the moves from the silent killing technique and Dance of the Crescent Moon technique he watched Yugao and Hayate doing. Also he was busy creating a Futon Kenjutsu skill.

"**Wind Release: BattoJutsu" **Cecil screamed!

A massive amount pf razor sharp wind blasted away some trees as Cecil panted while putting away his Sakabatou in his sheathe. Then he finally had enough of his stalker watching him, so he decided to do something about it.

"Hey Hinata-chan come on out I know you're here, and sense you're here I need your help" Cecil said.

All Cecil could hear was an "eep" coming from the trees behind him and a figure walk over to him. Seeing his best friend and the only person keeping him sane enough to stay in the village along with Yugao and Hayate, Cecil gave Hinata a warm smile. This instantly made Hinata melt away as she was now totally flushed.

"W-w-what c-can I h-h-help y-y-you w-w-with Naruto-kun" Hinata asked?

"Well I'm sure you saw my Wind Release so I was wonder if you could fire up your Byakugan, if you want to and tell if I need to put more or less chakra into my technique" Cecil asked?

Hinata was awe struck her crush was asking her for help on a Jutsu that he was creating. Sure it was something small but still it was a start. Soon Cecil was in his BattoJutsu stance with one hand holding the sheathe while the other was over the hilt. Instantly Hinata activated her Byakugan and began to focus.

With her Byakugan she saw Cecil putting too much Chakra into his attack as Cecil unsheathed his sword.

"**Wind Release: BattoJutsu" **Cecil yelled!

This time an epic amount of wind came screaming out of the attack, the razor sharp wind destroyed any or all left overs of the trees that fell before them.

"Well Hinata-chan how was that" Cecil asked?

"W-w-well Naruto-kun you p-p-put t-t-to m-m-much c-c-chakra into your attack. T-t-this time lower your chakra until I say so and then try again" Hinata said.

"You got Hinata-chan" Cecil said.

Cecil lowered his chakra to about twenty percent out of one hundred as Hinata kept on telling him to keep on lowering it. Then when it was the correct amount of chakra Hinata was about to step away.

"Well if you say it's the right amount who knows what'll happen so why don't you just hang on to something until my Jutsu finishes" Cecil said.

Hinata just nodded as she wrapped her arms around Cecil blushing very hard and with a massive smile on her face that she was not only holding him but he helped him with a Jutsu.

"**Wind Release: BattoJutsu" **Cecil yelled!

This time a shockwave of razor sharp wind flew straight out and destroyed even more trees, while digging both Cecil's and Hinata's feet into the ground.

"Alright Ookami-nee-chan, Hayate-san, Kurenai-san, and Jiji you guys can come on out now" Cecil said.

Hinata unlatched her arms from Cecil's back as she saw four people come out from the shadows, and they all looked at Cecil.

"So my little Naru-chan is there something you wanted to tell us" Ookami asked?

"Yes there is Ookami-nee-chan, this is but a fraction of my true power, and for this blade of mine it's a Sakabatou which means it can't injure people. Also I think you four have already guessed that I've been lying to you at Jiji's office one year ago, which I'm very sorry for but I wanted to protect my two friends I met on my way back here. If you three found anyone other than me you'd kill them for thinking they kidnapped me. For that I'm very sorry and for not showing my true strength from the beginning but if I did the council would be bugging Jiji to have me train the Uchiha, when I'm not even ready. Hell I still have trouble with my Kenjutsu, so even I could I wouldn't be able to train Sasuke. I'm sorry for lying to you all especially you Ookami-nee-chan" Cecil said.

Cecil dropped his Sakabatou on the ground and hugged Yugao with a few warm tear falling down his cheeks. Followed by even more tears as Cecil slammed his face into Yugao stomach crying.

"It's alright my little Naru-chan, you should've told us when you got back so no more tears anymore alright" Yugao said.

"Thank you Ookami-nee-chan and I promise no more tears" Cecil said.

"So Naruto-kun I want to know two things first how did you get that sword and second who was teaching you how to use it in the first place" the Sandaime asked?

"Well for the Sakabatou I got it form a store that sells weapons here in Konoha about a week ago, though when I walked out I bumped into a girl with a weapons fetish. Boy was she creepy as soon as she saw my blade she went into detail about its strengths and weaknesses. As for my Kenjutsu teacher, you guys have to promise that you guys won't do anything to fucked up when I tell you alright, so as I was saying my master was Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist" Cecil said.

"You're telling me that you've been trained in the art of silent killing" Hayate asked?

"Yes my good man I have, but here is the thing I never had grip on the style of that particular kind of Kenjutsu. So I chose an alternate route I kind of peaked on you and Ookami-nee-chan doing your Dance of the Crescent moon style so I've been creating my own style using both silent killing and Dance of the Crescent moon" Cecil said.

"My little Naru-chan, you changed a bit" Yugao said.

"Not really Ookami-nee-chan, I still want to be Hokage when I get older, though you should ask Jiji what my other dream is" Cecil said.

"If I remember correctly Naruto-kun stated he wanted to be the greatest Hokage or be a better Anbu then his Ookami-nee-chan" the Sandaime said.

"So my little Naru-chan wants to better than me eh, well we'll have to see about that one won't we Hokage-sama" Yugao smiled.

"Yes we will Ookami, though now I think we need to see how Naruto-kun is after that amount of chakra he used" the Sandaime said.

"I feel fine Jiji, honest though I'm more worried about Hinata" Cecil said.

"Why is that Naruto-san" Kurenai asked?

"Hinata got a fever and passed out, see her face is all red" Cecil said franticly.

The four adults watched with amusement as Cecil was shaking the prone body of Hinata who had passed out in joy that she helped Cecil complete his Jutsu and the blush was when she was holding on to him.

"Don't worry Naruto-san I'll take her home, the rest of you can carry on" Kurenai said.

"So Naruto-kun what else did you learn while you were away" the Sandaime asked?

"Well Jiji I learned my chakra nature, and I have three fire, water, and wind though I have no Ninjutsu on either of the three" Cecil said.

"Well I'm shocked that you have three, but what are you going to do about the lack of Ninjutsu Naruto-san" Hayate asked?

"Well I was planning to go the library and get some scrolls on fire, water, and wind. Also I'm going to grab a scroll on chakra control and I was thinking about picking up the Chakra Chains" Cecil said.

Hiruzen was shocked that Naruto would chose an Uzumaki clan Jutsu for his last one. He didn't know if he had learned about his parentage while on the road or not. So the Sandaime just went silent as he began to think long and hard.

"Naruto-kun do you mind if I ask you something, why did you pick Chakra Chains as your last Jutsu" the Sandaime asked?

"Well Jiji I could use them for a number of things such as offence, defense, or even retrieval purposes" Cecil said.

"Well Naruto-kun I think we can arrange for you to the library with Ookami, so you can get those scrolls and learn what you can off of them if you want to be better than Ookami after all" the Sandaime said.

"Well then Ookami-nee-chan lets go right now it's still daylight, you can bring Hayate-san along with you if you want" Cecil said.

"Alright my little Naru-chan, pick up your sword and we'll go" Yugao said.

Cecil quickly grabbed his Sakabatou, gave the Sandaime a massive hug, tackled into Yugao for a hug, and finally he gave Hayate a hug. Soon Cecil, Hayate Gekko, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Yugao walked their way to the library to get some scrolls for Cecil.

As soon as they walked in Cecil darted off into the Jutsu section while the three adults just laughed and soon followed. They found Cecil in the chakra control section as he found the tree climbing and water walking; he also picked up a scroll on gravity seals.

Then Cecil walked to the fire Jutsu scrolls and picked out three Satan Flame, Beelzebub, and Dragon Pulse. Followed by one wind scroll, Great Breakthrough. Finally two water scrolls, Water Shockwave and Water Dragon. Then Cecil grabbed the scroll on Chakra Chains, after checking out he went with Yugao and Hayate while the acting third Hokage went home.

Naruto's skills

Kenjutsu-mid Genin

Fire Release: Satan Flame-C rank

Fire Release: Beelzebub- B rank

Fire Release: Dragon Pulse- A rank

Wind Release: Great Breakthrough- B rank

Water Release: Water Shockwave- B rank

Water Release: Water Dragon- B rank

Chakra Chains: Unknown

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter, though don't worry I'm not going to make Naruto strong enough to take on Orochimaru or the Akatsuki members and kill them but he'll be above Genin in the academy. Now on to the next thing I want to know if you want me to change Naruto's name back to normal or keep it at Cecil. So until then my friends read well and give me your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter of one of my favorite stories. Though now I really need to buckle down and get on with these as of right now. Though I'm going to have fun with my newest one that I published, though I've been thinking about other things so I might be updating a bit off of my regular timing like I usually do. Though I make no promises, but I'm happy to announce our beloved Disclaimer: I don't own or work for anything that is related to Naruto. Please review and give me your thoughts.**

**Training and Changing Styles**

It had been a single week sense, Cecil now returning his name to his birth name Naruto. Naruto had started to use the scrolls on chakra exercises and needless to say it sucked for the poor Jinchuriki seeing as his chakra control sucked balls. It didn't help that children other than Hinata laughed at the boy whenever they saw him try.

"_See this is why I left with Zabuza-sensei and Haku-chan, I truly hope that they are alive and well" Naruto thought._

We now find Naruto at his favorite training ground in Konoha training ground 11. He was trying to do the tree climbing. While Hinata had just shown up with puffy red eyes like she had just finished crying her little heart out. This got Naruto's attention right away as he stopped what he was doing and sprinted over to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan what's wrong, did something happen to Kurenai-san" Naruto asked?

"Nothing's wrong with me Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I know something is wrong with you, your eyes are all puffy now tell me what the hell happened" Naruto demanded.

"It was a dream about my life back in the Hyuga Clan. Then it jumped to them breaking into Kurenai-nee-chan's apartment and kidnapping me and bringing me back to the compound and used me for breeding stock. The worst part of it was they went out and killed Kurenai-nee-chan and you Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Before Hinata could blink she was thrust into a hug by Naruto while quietly whispering soothing words in her ear. Sure Naruto didn't know about Hinata's crush on him but that's what Yugao did for him when people kept on putting him down.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you think you can help me for a second on my chakra control" Naruto asked?

"S-s-sure t-t-thing Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Thanks a lot Hinata, and in return I'll help you in your Gentle Fist or whatever you call it" Naruto said.

Hinata was beaming; first Naruto had hugged her after she spilled her guts to him. He didn't nag her; he didn't laugh at her or call her names. Second Naruto wanted her help on something as small as using chakra to climb a tree. Finally her crush Naruto Uzumaki was going to help her Hinata Yuhi the banished Hyuga heiress do something about her inability to use the Gentle Fist correctly.

"Alright Naruto-kun f-f-first you have to t-t-to c-c-channel some of your chakra into your feet and then just walk right up that tree" Hinata said.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan, please wish me luck" Naruto said.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, _because I draw strength from your happiness_" Hinata said and thought.

Sure enough within one or two hours Naruto was walking up that tree, like it was nobody's business. Naruto shouted and jumped for joy. Seconds later Naruto trapped Hinata in a giant hug while unknowingly rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Alright Hinata, like I agreed I'll try and help you out. Now get in your stance and start striking the air and we'll see what we can do alright" Naruto suggested.

Hinata got in her stance and started to use her Gentle Fist, knowing that Naruto was looking for something to try and help her. It was around her third time doing her offensive strikes when Naruto whistled alerting Hinata he found something.

"Alright Hinata-chan, I think I found out why you really can't do Gentle Fist very well" Naruto said.

"Really, can you tell me why I can't do my former families Taijutsu" Hinata asked?

"Sure thing, but can I ask you a question first" Naruto asked?

"Sure thing Naruto-kun ask away" Hinata said.

"Tell do you feel like that's the style Taijutsu you want. Before you ask let me explain, what I meant is that the style Taijutsu you feel the most comfortable with" Naruto asked?

"To be honest Naruto-kun, no I haven't felt like this was the style for me, but I had to do it when I was a Hyuga" Hinata said.

"Well that's your problem this style is just too harsh for you, your more gentle and protective of things and the Gentle Fist is just beyond your reach" Naruto said.

"_So even Naruto-kun doesn't think I can do it" _Hinata thought.

"That's the reason I'm so fond of you Hinata-chan, that's why together you and I are going to create a brand new Taijutsu just for you" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed a deep red when she found out that Naruto was fond of her. The only thing that was keeping her from blushing was Naruto talking to her. Though Hinata almost jumped Naruto into a tight bear hug after telling her how her that Naruto and she were going to create a new Taijutsu and it was only for her.

"_Naruto-kun you have no idea how much this means to me that you and I are going to spend more time together" Hinata thought._

"_Thank kami that Zabuza-sensei and Haku-chan taught me how to analyze fighting styles and finding the flaws they have with certain people" Naruto thought._

"Hinata-chan time to come home" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai-nee-chan what're you doing out here" Hinata asked?

"Well when I came home I didn't find you so I spent the last fifteen twenty minutes running around the village looking like a mother who lost her child in a store" Kurenai said.

"Hinata-chan had a bit of a freak out moment and came here to be alone, and that's when she ran into me" Naruto said.

"Well Hinata-chan let's get you home alright" Kurenai asked?

"See you tomorrow morning at ten in the morning at this same training ground alright" Naruto said.

"Sure t-t-thing N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun" Hinata stuttered.

With that Naruto and Hinata went their separate ways as Hinata went back to Kurenai's apartment while Naruto stayed at the training ground. Naruto decided to try out three of the Jutsu scrolls that he got from the library. They were Fire Release: Satan Flame, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, and the Chakra chains.

"Alright chakra chains, you must hold out your dominant hand and summon your around it and a type of chain with shoot out from your palm" Naruto read.

Naruto stood in the spot he was at and held out his right hand and started to gather his chakra. Soon an orange chain with a spike at the end shot out of the palm of his right hand. It shot out and stabbed a tree branch. With a mighty pull Naruto dragged the branch back over to him and dispelled the Jutsu

"Now then on to the Satan Flame. Let's see here to use this Jutsu you must go through some hand signs and hold out your right hand and open up you hand to reveal your palm" Naruto said.

Naruto went through a few hand signs and soon held out his right palm. Soon he felt a massive heat increase in his right palm, then a blue ball of flame appeared.

"**Fire Release: Satan Flame" **Naruto yelled!

The blue flame shot out with a massive amount of speed enough to jolt Naruto back a few steps as the flame smacked into a tree right in front of Naruto. Soon the tree was engulfed into a nice shade of deadly blue flames, though soon the flames died down and the tree was no more.

"Man that was fucking awesome I sure as hell hope that Great breakthrough is just as awesome" Naruto said.

Naruto pulled out the scroll that held Great Breakthrough and read over it and soon he went through some hand signs and held out his right palm again and soon a massive amount of wind came rocketing out and destroyed two trees.

"_Well I better get home now Yugao-nee-chan and Hayate-san will be rather mad if I don't get home before dinner time" Naruto thought. _

Naruto took off to the apartment of Yugao and Hayate, the reason Naruto stopped calling Yugao by her Anbu name was just like his former name he took on it was too much of a pain to remember when the man he saw as a father kept on calling her by her real name.

The next day just as Naruto promised he showed up at nine fifty in the morning, this time however he brought along one of the scrolls he got from the library. That scroll was the gravity seals. He was reading and learned they have two purposes one was to strengthen the amount of chakra someone can produce and the other was they act like weights on someone's body.

"_If I'm right this could help Hinata-chan, we can raise her chakra and work on her physical skills" Naruto thought._

Soon it became ten in the morning, and Hinata showed up with a look of determination on her face, but Naruto could see a slight smile on her face. Naruto walked up to Hinata and gave her a warm smile. Then out of nowhere he gave Hinata a hug which made Hinata blush.

"Well Hinata-chan, are you ready to create your new fighting style" Naruto asked?

"Yes I am ready Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Now this is going to be our first training spar I'll be using the Taijutsu style I was taught to see if I can hit you. For what I want you to do is use your nimbleness and agility to counter my slow reflexes alright" Naruto said.

Naruto slipped into a Taijutsu stance that Haku taught him, which he called Ice Princess Fist the month before Konoha took him away. His right fist was tucked next to his stomach while his left hand was pointed at Hinata with his palm open.

"I'm warning you right now Hinata-chan don't take it easy on me. I may have only been taught his a month before Yugao-nee-chan found me but I was able to beat the person who taught it to me twice" Naruto warned.

Hinata slipped into her Gentle Fist stance and as soon as she did Naruto launched himself right at her. Naruto pulled his right fist out to punch Hinata, but said girl used her natural born reflexes and dodged easily. Hinata soon slapped Naruto's right arm with her palm and Naruto dropped to the ground searing in pain.

"_Damn my chakra isn't at one hundred percent yet after last night's training" Naruto thought._

Soon Naruto did a double leg sweep and tripped Hinata as she too fell to the ground. Soon Hinata felt a palm strike on her chest but it didn't hurt. Though soon Hinata started to laugh as Naruto started to tickle her for getting him.

"Well Hinata-chan do you give or do I need to tickle you into submission" Naruto asked?

"I…hahaha...give…hahahaha…up…hahaha…have mercy" Hinata said.

The tickling stopped as Naruto picked Hinata up as Hinata undid her attack as Naruto brought out his scroll on gravity seals and started to read it aloud so Hinata could hear it.

"So this is my plan if you like it I'll place some on your legs and the center of your stomach. The ones on your legs will increase your speed if you keep them on long enough and the one on your stomach will act as a weight for your chakra" Naruto explained.

"What will the one on my stomach do" Hinata asked?

"It'll act as a weight for your chakra and in time your chakra will increase if you keep the seal on" Naruto explained.

"Alright then I'll do it then, if it'll help" Hinata said.

"Very well then how much do you want your legs to weigh and how much for your chakra" Naruto asked?

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun" Hinata asked?

"Well like any weights they weigh a certain pound and your body has to adapt to them so you can move regularly" Naruto said.

"Well what would you suggest for my weight" Hinata asked?

"Well for your chakra I'll put about sixty pounds, and for your legs thirty on each leg that measures up to a grand total of sixty pounds. So all in all you'll feel much heavier than you are" Naruto said.

"Very well Naruto-kun if you think that's what I need" Hinata said.

"Fist I'll need you to lift up your pant legs so I can do your legs, then I'll need you to unzip your jacket so I can do your stomach" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed a very deep red as she felt Naruto's hands on her bare skin as he did the weights on her legs. Then Hinata blushed a very deep scarlet color as she felt Naruto touch her bare stomach as he did the weights on her chakra.

"There we go, now then we have some time to kill, why don' we go grab some ramen for lunch and then I'll carry you home because the weights will kick in as soon as we leave the training ground" Naruto said.

Soon Hinata felt her head rest on Naruto's back as he lifted her into a piggy back ride. This caused the girl to go a nice shade of red but stayed awake with a giant smile on her face. After the ramen Naruto explained that all you need to do is apply chakra and her seals will show up if she ever though they vanished.

Naruto dropped Hinata off at Kurenai's apartment and said goodbye to the two females as he rushed back to the apartment that Yugao and Hayate lived in. Soon he applied weights to his arms making each arm weigh about forty pounds each. While his legs soon weighed thirty on each leg making them weigh sixty pounds while his arms weighed eighty pounds.

**(Time skip three weeks later)**

"Well Hinata-chan, I do believe it's time for your final test so we can finally give a name for your new Taijutsu style" Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-kun, just promise, not to get hurt in this" Hinata asked?

"I'll try but I make no promises my dear Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

Naruto slipped into his Ice Princess Fist stance, as Hinata got into a stance with one palm on her stomach and the other facing Naruto. They just stood there for about a good five minutes, when Yugao stepped out.

"Yugao-nee-chan give the single" Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Yuhi, Hajime" Yugao said.

Hinata took off running straight at Naruto, while said boy just stood there in his stance waiting for Hinata to get close. Soon Naruto sidestepped out of Hinata's right palm strike, as Naruto threw a fast right hook that connected with her cheek sending Hinata flying. Then Naruto went after her and threw a left palm strike at Hinata.

Hinata balanced out, and used her agility to get around Naruto and used a chakra infused kick and slammed it into Naruto's back. What Naruto did next truly stunned Hinata, with some quick hand work, handstand and did a spinning kick and got Hinata on her upper right thigh and ribs.

"What you didn't think that the Ice Princess Fist doesn't use the user's feet" Naruto asked?

"No I didn't Naruto-kun, you got me good though" Hinata said.

Naruto stood and ran at Hinata and she did the same they were evenly matched every strike countered by one another, though Naruto was getting it worse due to the lack of reflex that Hinata had. Though soon something happened that neither of the two could ever dream of happening.

Time froze for Naruto as Hinata parried a punch from him as Hinata unconsciously gathered chakra into her palm and slammed it dead center near his heart. Naruto fell to the ground spitting and coughing up blood while clutching his chest and moaning in pain.

Soon Hinata, Yugao, Kurenai who showed up near the end of the spar, and Hayate who showed up at the same time went wide eyed. Naruto stopped screaming as his eyes rolled over as both his hands dropped. Yugao rushed over to Naruto and checked his heart beat only to find an irregular and not beating the way it should.

Hinata broke down screaming she was just like a Hyuga and going for the killing blow. Kurenai and Hayate both tried to reassure her that it wasn't like that as Yugao used her Shushin to teleporting Naruto to the only hospital that would take him. Soon the waiting room was packed with a puffy eyed Hinata, Kurenai, Hayate, Yugao, and the Sandaime.

"Here's what going on with the boy, due to the strike his chakra network went into overdrive trying to patch up the harm so close to his heart. I don't think the kid is going to make it to be honest with you. The surgery we are about to perform on him to reduce the damage done has a thirty three percent succession rate. So he may not make it past tonight, but if he's lucky and has good doctors he'll most likely barely make it. Though the rehabilitation after that will take a good six months" the doctor explained.

"Please do it, if he dies then I'll never forgive myself" Hinata begged.

"I agree, I won't allow I'm not going allow my little Naru-chan die" Yugao said.

"As the Sandaime, you have my permission to perform the operation" the Sandaime said.

"Very well Hokage-sama" the doctor said.

**(Time skip half an hour later) **

"So do any of you know what happened to him" the Sandaime asked?

"W-we *sob* s-s-started to *sob* have my final test *sob* for my new Taijutsu *sob* and near the end I struck him *sob* *sob* near the heart" Hinata cried.

Soon Hinata broke down again crying, the thought of killing her best friend and crush devastated all the confidence she once had during the three weeks of training with Naruto. Soon Hinata felt herself get pulled into a hug by Yugao and Kurenai.

**(Time skip two hours later)**

"Well everyone I have news on the boy" the doctor said.

"Is Naruto-kun going to live" Hinata asked?

"Yes, that boy has a tremendous will to live, though this will leave him with a scar on his chest. What was odd though was his hair started to grow and gained red highlights" the doctor said.

"When can we see him" the Sandaime asked?

"Well we guess he'll awaken by high noon tomorrow" the doctor said.

"Alright everyone let's go home and get some sleep so Naruto-kun will have non tired visitors" the Sandaime said.

With that everyone left and went to their homes to get some sleep. Some slept well then others did however. Hinata kept on have a dream that replays the palm strike on Naruto over and over again. Soon the sun showed itself as the small party made its way to the hospital that housed Naruto.

"The boy is in room 201 and seems lost in thought about something" the doctor said.

(Naruto's room)

"_No that's not a good name either; I got it the Lavender Fist I'll tell her after I get done tickling her" Naruto thought._

(Outside Naruto's room)

"Alright everyone let's in" the Sandaime said.

Hinata was the one that knocked on the door, and all they got was a very happy "come in" and so they did. What the adults got was a face splitting smile, while Hinata got a very warm smile not big but enough to shush her fears.

(Naruto's room)

"So how's everyone today" Naruto asked?

"We're good Naruto-kun and how are you" the Sandaime asked?

"Yup I feel one hundred percent alright, though I need to talk to Hinata for a minute" Naruto said.

"Alright do you mind if we stay" Hayate asked?

"Sure thing Hayate-san, though please don't interrupt me when we start" Naruto asked?

"What do you want to talk about Naruto-kun" Hinata asked?

Naruto grabbed Hinata and dragged her into the hospital and slowly started to caress her midnight blue hair as she looked into his eyes. Then Naruto started to tickle Hinata to no end causing said girl to start laughing and finally cried uncle.

"Well Hinata-chan I came up with a name for your new Taijutsu. Congratulations Hinata-chan on creating the Lavender Fist" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, how can you not hate me for what I did to you" Hinata asked?

"I don't hold anything against you, it was a mistake on both our parts, now stop the tears alright" Naruto said.

"I like your hair Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"What do you mean, what happened to my hair" Naruto asked?

Hinata handed Naruto a small mirror and as soon as Naruto saw his hair and was shocked and soon screamed that his hair grew down to the bottom on his head and reach to his neck and saw the red highlights.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun I'm pleased to let you know that you're free to go" the doctor said.

"SWEET IT'S TIME FRO RAMEN, COME ON HINATA-CHAN" Naruto said.

**There you go another chapter down, though I did have fun and there will some cannon parts and others that aren't so get ready for that pretty soon. Along with my promised Naruto neglected by his family story so get ready for that. **


End file.
